


my only light (and then some)

by audioSalix



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Vent Work, author projects onto fictional character and can't be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioSalix/pseuds/audioSalix
Summary: I call this "hurt/comfort without plot"Short scene between Percy and Vax I wrote when I felt bad one day and can't seem to fit anything either side of, but wanted to share nonetheless.





	my only light (and then some)

**Author's Note:**

> very brief but very important content warning for self harm mention please enjoy  
> I just wanted to explore how percy being around factored into the twins' relationship in terms of seeking out comfort and   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Percy is trying to sleep, but it’s a bit difficult when his (secret) wife is away with his sister and (secret) sister-in-law for a night away, leaving just him and his (secret) brother-in-law in their respect rooms in the castle. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Percy is woken by someone pushing the door to his room open. He starts to reach for his gun on instinct, before realising it’s the outline of Vax in the doorway.

“Vex?” he croaks. Percy blinks sleepily at him.

“Vex isn’t here. She went away with Cass and Keyleth, remember?”

Vax continues to hover in the doorway. Percy fumbles for his glasses on the bedside table, and puts them on. Vax looks distant, gripping onto the doorway with one hand with the other tucked up against his chest.

“Are you alright?” Vax’s eyes snap to focus on him, and Percy sees the red rings around his eyes and tear tracks down his cheeks.

“I need Vex,” he whispers. Percy sits up and swings his legs out of the bed, suddenly alert. 

“Come here,” he says, reaching out to Vax, intending to guide him to sit down on the bed. Vax lunges forward and wraps his arms around Percy, burying his face in his shoulder. He’s shaking, and Percy rubs his back awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Eventually Vax pulls away, and sits down on the edge of the bed. Something smells like iron, and horrified, Percy gently pulls Vax’s sleeves up his arm.

“Fuck, Vax-”

“I healed myself,” he whispers. “I’m fine. It’s just blood.”

“You and I have very different definitions of ‘fine’,” Percy mutters, as he finds a rag in the adjacent washroom and soaks it in water. He sponges the blood off of Vax’s arms. Vax just sits and watches.

“I panicked. I didn’t know-” Percy hushes him, and smoothes out his hair the way Vex always tries to do to him when he’s upset. He had a hunch this was a habit she’d developed because of her brother, and sure enough Vax’s shoulders slump and he leans into Percy.

“I understand, it’s okay. You’re alright now. I’m here.” he soothes.

Vax nods, taking a deep shaky breath to try and steady himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Vax thinks for a moment, then shakes his head softly.

“Can I stay?” he asks, and Percy nods, shifting to the other side of the bed and giving Vax some room.

“As long as you need to,” he swears, and means it.


End file.
